The Jaxartes Mall
The Jaxartes Mall is a Fabre's City in Qantas City. Many stores are tentants here, and have large spaces. The mall was built in 1987 as part of the expansions of the Fabre's City district, and part of the mall was built over a disused 1930's balcony cinema (the 'Robert Theater at Qantas City Square', said balcony theater is now the Chuck E. Cheese's part of the mall). Stores Regular Stores *GameStop *EB Games *MovieStop *Phineas and Ferb Store *Regular Show Store *Adventure Time Store *The Amazing World of Gumball Store *Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi Store *Pokemon Store *The Simpsons Store *E.T. Store *Mario Store *Sonic Store *Spongebob StorePants *Cartoon Network Store *Nickelodeon Store *LEGO Store *The Disney Store *Hyrule Market *The Hat Store *Valve: Fan Store *Capcom Vs. Everything Store *Comic-Con Store *Gravity Falls Store *Disney Afternoon Store *Scary Logo Store *Fifi LaFume's Perfumes *Petco *Toys "Я" Us *Babies "R" Us *Robotnik's Emporium *Dollar General *Moon Snail's Strange Shop *Justice & Brothers *Tony Hawk Gear Shop *Blockbuster *Six Flags: The Store *Batman BatShop *Superman Store of Steel *Thirteen Flags: The Store *Mega Man Store *7 Eleven *The Children's Place *Gap *Gap Kids *Baby Gap *SuperTarget *Bee Movie Store *Godzilla Store *DragonBall Z Store *Hostess Snack Cakes Store *Pepsi Store *Coca-Cola Store *The Apple Store *Power Rangers Shop *Black Belt's Emporium *Gush!!: The Store *Limited Too *The Limited *American Eagle Outfitters *77 Kids Department Stores *CityTarget *City Presto's Department Store *Delta Velocisaurus Department Store *Delta Veterupristisaurus Department Store *Xiao *Ray *Fraggle Rock Store *Kruger's Department Store *Ikea *H&M *Sears *Tanx *Kmart *Zmart *Montgomery Ward Medicine Stores *CVS *Walgreens *PokePharmacy *DINO *Walwhites Grocery Stores * DeMoulas Market Basket (the location at the Jaxartes Mall has the last use of the name DeMoulas on a facade) * Stew Leonard's *Wegmans Restaurants *McDonalds *McCummins *Burger King *Pie Queen *Taco Bell *Flare-Shock *Chick-Fil-A *Vapor-Shock *Jolt-Shock *Psychic-Shock *Night-Shock *Leaf-Shock *Glace-Shock *Soft Pretzal Place *Soft Candy Place *In N Out Burger *Italia Express *iHop *KFC *Wasabi: Japaneese & Grill *Cops & Doughnuts *Alanqaz *T.G.I. Fossil Finder's *Denny's *Tokyo Express *Baoji Express *Panda Express *Jolibee *Mochlum's Mochas *Tornadospeed Bakery *Panera Bread *Krispy Kream Doughnuts *Pizza Planet *Rainforest Cafe *Big Boy *Los Tres Amigoes *Wendy's *Antartica Presto's *Europe Presto's *Aisa Presto's *T.G.I. Nannotyrannus' *St. Alanqa's *Nycto's *Diary Troodon *Xavier Pie *Arby's *Dairy Queen *Louie's *Mumfie's Family Fun Center *Georgie Pie *Chuck E. Cheese's *Peter Piper Pizza *St. Alfonzo's Pancake Breakfast *Friendly's *Burger Chef *Old Country Buffet *Six Flags: The Restaurant *Rax Roast Beef *T.G.I. Friday's *Moe's Tavern *Bone Venus Flytrap: The Bar Jaxartes Mall Amusement Park The mall is SO big that it has its own amusement park! *The Coolest Coaster Ever! *Big Obvious Ride *Ride of Epic *Phineas and Ferb Simulator *Regular Show Simulator *Spy vs Spy Battle Coasters *The Mitten *Roller Coaster Delivery System that Turns into Broccoli *Pokemon: The Ride *The Target-Coaster *Angry Birds Game Coaster *Spy Vs. Spy Play Train *Cadbury World rollercoaster *Venice-style gondola canal *The Nightmare at Phantom Cave ride from Darien Lake *A Scrambler ride *A Huss Ranger ride *A Mack Calypso ride *Top Thrill Dragster *The Simpsons Roller Coaster *Mega Man Megacoaster *Superman: Ride of Steel *Batman: The One-millionth Ride *Jurassic World: The Game Coaster *Tony Hawk's Big Spin *Tony Hawk's Halfpipe water slide *The Bullet Train to Hell *A pool where people can ride a shark *A 500 foot tall Skycoaster *The Firey Fist O'Pain Employees *Manager = Gharialsaur *Co-Manager = Stephen532 *Advertiser = BeanieBoos2014 *Store Managers = Vaxartosaurus, TheBlackRoserade, TheRedBigHornSheep *Restaurant Manager = NermalTheMissingno Category:Fabre's City